Homework Sucks
by Zarichka
Summary: If there's anyone in this whole hetalia world who can't stand homework, hands down it's Hong Kong. So it's up to Iceland to keep him on track... if he can that is. Based on "A Restless Night's Song" by Len Kagamine. AU, Human Names. Rated T for paranoia of the Author.


I was feeling drably? I suppose? Oh well, here's something kinda fluffy and kinda funny. Enjoy~!

* * *

Homework Sucks

7:00p.m./ 12 Hours Left:

He couldn't stand it. Not. At. All. Emil glowered back at his immature boyfriend. Said boy was currently ignoring the other boy by playing some kind of computer horror game. Amnesia? Walking Dead? The Icelandic teen could careless right now. He crossed his arms.

"Grow up Kaoru and just do your fucking homework." He hissed.

"Why? It's not due 'till, like, tomorrow." Kaoru said rolling his eyes.

Emil groaned and using the back of his foot to pull the chair out from the other boy who fell on the floor. The black haired boy casually laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs, still lying on the ground.

"Get up." Emil said in the most agitated tone he could muster in hopes that his boyfriend would be a bit more serious.

"Na, I'm fine down here. Besides, the view's nice." He replied smugly with that signature smart-ass smirk. Emil felt heat rising to his face and took a step back.

"Stop it. Homework. Now."

"Fine, princess." Kaoru said in a mock tone before sitting up.

"Ugh, finally." He said, rolling his eyes.

Kaoru got to his feet much too slowly and plopped down at his desk. He picked up his school bag dramatically as if it were the heaviest item the world could possibly produce. Then, he reached down into the black hole of crammed books and shreds of paper beyond recognition. Where oh where was his homework slot? Let's see… A few broken pencils, a couple of random sketches, his pencil sharpener most have broken open considering all the pencil shavings at the very bottom of his bag, several overdue library books, a full pack of pens… Oh so that's where those matches went! Shuffling through the papers, he looked over all the assignments he had to get done. One full six page summary on how wars affect every country differently blah blah blah, a twelve page essay in writing class, vocabulary words on Spanish pronunciation, and at least 8,000 different math problems. Lovely. The more he looked over each algebra problem the more distasteful it became. He groaned. Emil leaned over watching as the black haired teen picked up his pencil. He jotted his name, the date, class hour, and subject on every sheet before flicking the writing utensil over his shoulder.

"Good time for a break." Kaoru said, leaning back in his chair and starting up his game again.

Round 1 Kaoru-1, Emil-0

* * *

9:00p.m./ 10 Hours Left:

Kaoru groaned. He wanted to glare holes into the stacks of papers littered in front of him. Instead he stood up and looked out the window. It was that time of the year again. When all the leaves shriveled and laced the dead grass. It's almost been 6 months since they started dating and honestly he's doing better than he was almost six months ago.

His thoughts continued to wonder until the door swung open as Emil walked in tenderly holding a warm cup of hot cocoa. The wonderful smell exploded into the room from the single tiny cup. Since the young white haired teen used to live in the cold country of Iceland, he had a lot of practice making the sweet little drink and everyone had to admit that Emil's hot cocoa was at the top of the list. Emil had a soft timid smile on his face until he realized that the other teen was shirking his work. He set the cup down behind him and crossed his arms.

"No hot cocoa until you finish up that essay." Kaoru groaned. _Damn it._ _Who knew Emil could be so… evil? _Round 2 Kaoru-1, Emil-1

* * *

10:54p.m./ 8 hours and 6 minutes left:

It's been approximately 13 cups of cocoa and 22 "quick breaks" later. Right now happened to be one. Emil face palmed for 20th time in the past 15 minutes. Who know the Asian boy could be so stubborn? The white haired boy was ready to simply kiss their chances of being in the top class electives together good bye, but for some reason he couldn't let this go. It was more than just getting into the same classes, it was endurance. Emil was the pure definition of giving in especially to Kaoru, but not today. He could be stubborn too if he put his mind to it. Two can play at this game.

Kaoru had moved from computer games to x-box playing… something? Yeah, let's just go with that. He kept his eyes trained on the constant explosions flashing upon the screen. Homework happened to be the last thing on his mind. Emil, on the other hand, was determined to deter him from choosing play over work. He stepped in front of the television screen blocking Kaoru's view. The black haired boy groaned.

"Emily, your _killing_ me." He droned.

"Homework now. X-box later."

"X-box 360."

"I could honestly careless what it's called. Just go do your homework." Kaoru leaned back on to his elbows smirking.

"Make me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said make me." Emil felt a little anger rising.

"Fine!" The smaller boy sprung at him, tackling him flat on the ground. He pressed his weight straight down trying to pin the other teen down and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Taking after Luka are we?" Kaoru said completely ignoring the position he was in. At the mention of his violent sister, Emil retorted.

"W-w-what?! No!" He fidgeted slightly, just enough for Kaoru to roll him to the side. In a matter of seconds he had the smaller teen panting and pinned to the ground by his wrists. Quietly he leaned down and whispered huskily against his ear.

"Fifteen minutes, then back to work alright? I _promise._" Emil could see the honesty in his words. He nodded as he was released from the floor. They shared a quick kiss and relaxed for the rest of the fifteen minutes.

Round 3 Tie: Kaoru-1, Emil-1

* * *

12:17a.m./ 6 hours and 43 minutes left:

Just as he promised, Kaoru did go back to work after exactly 15 minutes. He glanced down at his stack of papers. It didn't seem to be getting smaller. He sighed. He really did deserve this. After so many "I'll do it tomorrow!" and "Tomorrow I'll, like, finish it!" excuses it makes complete sense how he got to this point. His hand was starting to ache badly after only the tenth page of his writing essay. Ugh, if only time could stop or maybe even reverse. Wouldn't that be lovely? Then this wouldn't be a problem…

He chugged down another cup of hot cocoa. Wow, that was the worst idea he could have come up with. He was simply drinking himself sick. It was almost as bad as Emil's sister, Luka, and coffee. Just the thought of how that girl can down a shit load of cups without a single thought was simply making him even sicker. And to top off his problems, he felt like he was about to drop off the "sleep cliff" like fricken boulder. Thus why he drinks hot chocolate like a drug addict. He shoved his thoughts aside and looked down at his papers. _Don't hesitate, just keep working, Kaoru._

About 3 cups of hot cocoa later, he finished his writing essay and about 300 algebra problems. He decided he'd done enough to deserve a rest. The second he stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder shove him right back down into the chair.

"No breaks until you finish up with math."

Kaoru face-palmed the desk which ended up as a face-desk instead. He sighed and looked straight at his cup he was drinking out of, which was decorated with a cute little happy face.

"God, give me strength."

Round 4 Kaoru-1, Emil-2

* * *

2:03a.m./4 hours and 57 minutes left:

He never realized how much he could hate a clock before. The constant tick tock was by far the most annoying sound that has EVER erupted from planet earth.

"Time, why must you mock me?" Emil gave him a sympathetic look. Unlike most teens, Kaoru actually needs a lot of sleep, though he'll never admit it. Considering that that was more of childish trait, he most likely never will.

After what felt like forever, he finally finished all his math homework. It felt like such an accomplishment in his current state of mind, that he stood up faster than Emil intended. This ended with Emil, who was leaning over watching him, getting slammed in the face by his shoulder. He staggered a few steps back.

"Sorry." Kaoru called trying to actually be sincere which he wasn't at the moment. "I'm going to, take a break."

Emil nodded slightly, not really paying attention to what he just allowed.

Round 5 Kaoru-2, Emil-2

* * *

3:00a.m./ four hours left:

Emil glanced at his boyfriend as he played whatever game it was. He'd been on break for the past 57 minutes!

"Break's over, now get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

…

Kaoru looked up expecting to see his usual annoyed Icelander. Instead, the white haired boy was sleeping peacefully curled up on the floor next to him. He quietly bent down and scooped up the smaller sleeping boy. Carrying him bridal style, he settled him in their bed. Kaoru walked over to his desk being conscious not to wake the other. He peeked out the window. The sky was filled with bright glowing rays of orange and red. A perfect dawn. There was the constant cycle of working an insignificant amount then rest for a while. Repeating the cycle over and over, getting close to nothing done. He downed one last cup of hot chocolate.

"It's time to put an end to that."

~~oO0Oo~~

Emil's eyes fluttered open as he drank in his surroundings. He was in their shared bed alone… Suddenly he sat up and threw the covers back. He slipped out of his clothes and into some random clean ones. He ran over to Kaoru who had fallen asleep at his desk. Emil picked up the last page of homework, noticing something extra written on the bottom.

'Finished'

* * *

~~oO0Oo~~Epilogue~~oO0Oo~~

Kaoru and Emil walked up to their teacher, Mrs. Vargas. She was extremely young for a teacher and kind of… weak, but she was indeed the nicest teacher in the school, besides the fact that she gave the most amount of homework. She wore her hear back in a ponytail with just a few stay strands of hair that dangled down her face, including one little curly strand of hair on the left side of her head. She smiled as they approached.

"Ciao~, boys! How can I help you~?"

Kaoru held out the giant stack of homework.

"I'm just here to turn in all the homework that was due today." She giggled.

"Oh, Kao-chan, you're so funny~! That's not due until next week~!" She said before slapping him on the back. Emil froze.

"Wait… what?"

"It's not due until next week~." She laughed again.

"But, yesterday you said it was due today." Emil pointed at the white board which marked that today was the due date. She looked at the board.

"My bad, oopsie~! Sorry about this, I guess I had my dates mixed up when I wrote that!" She laughed again. Emil started giving off a weird black aura as he glared at the ground. Kaoru nudged him to get him to stop. "Sorry, but the homework last night was to study for the pop quiz today~!" She said in her painfully cheerful tone.

"P-pop… quiz…?" Emil asked as his eye twitched slightly. She nodded enthusiastically before breaking out into a song about pasta. Emil and Kaoru glared at her in unison.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" was heard around the world that day.

* * *

Umm... I don't know... Good or bad?

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a young disclaimer. She was singing "Scales and Arpeggios"... and then disclaimed.


End file.
